


lay all your love on me

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [10]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and abba!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Mimi and Roger have a little musical fun to the tune of Mimi's song of the day.





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 10ish yrs old and they're still so cute ok. let's all just pretend they're happy and they've all survived to now where aids is better managed, k? nice. cool.

Mimi hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned up the loft. Well, at least tried to anyway, the place was like a pigsty and most wouldn't even want to know what ungodly things she's found underneath all their junk. But after a few hours of doing absolutely nothing, Mimi had pronounced the day as a spring cleaning day and commenced. She cleaned everything she could—cabinets, tables, dressers, the floor—until a few hours had passed, humming the one song she could remember that day. She was so engrossed in her cleaning, and humming, that she missed the door opening and Roger walking in, smiling at the woman in front of him. He grinned when he recognized the song she was humming and silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and started singing.

"I wasn't jealous before we met." Mimi jumped in surprise then laughed when she figured out who was singing into her ear.

"Roger…"

He shook his head and nuzzled her neck, the next few words barely audible. "Now every man that I see is a potential threat." She smiled again and relaxed in his arms as he brought her closer to him, emphasizing every word he said. "And I'm possessive, it isn't nice."

He started swaying her from side to side, holding her close. "You've heard me say that smoking was my only vice." He twirled her around and she laughed, the sound making Roger shiver and grin.

"But now it isn't true," he sang, pulling her back towards him. "Now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you!"

She smiled and then took over, "Don't go wasting your emotion." She ruffled his hair and grinned up at him. "Lay all your love on me!"

She pulled away and Roger laughed as she over-dramatically leaned against the wall, arms wide open, with a playful, suggestive look on her face. "It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was stuck."

She started to walk towards him, dancing seductively, and making Roger want to grab her and take her right then and there. Her singing didn't help much either. "I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily."

Yet he stood there, with a smirk on his face, as she giggled and started to walk around him, her fingertips brushing along on his body. "I feel a kind of fear." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "When I don't have you near."

Impatient, Roger turned around and went to pull her close but she dodged him, shaking her head and laughing at his frustrated face. "Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you dear!"

She ran towards the middle of the room, Roger close behind, and laughed as he caught her in his arms. "Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me." He twirled her around before they collapsed on the couch, with Roger on top as he whispered in her ear. "Don't go sharing your emotion. Lay all your love on me."

He captured her lips in a kiss and she smiled as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, any thoughts of cleaning or whatever she was doing before, erased from her mind. He kissed her again and again and she moaned. He was starting to kiss her neck and pulling down her skirt. She started to unbutton his pants. She paused for a second and then looked at him playfully as a grin slowly made its way on her face. "Bedroom?"

His grin widened as he scooped her up in his arms and walked, as well as he could, towards the bedroom, placing kisses all over her face. She giggled and she kissed him passionately before they collapsed on the bed. "Lay all your love on me…"

**Author's Note:**

> you remember that time when songfics were all the rage? good times


End file.
